INDUSTRIAL APPLICATION
This invention is related to the construction of photo-electric devices made of hydrogenated amorphous silicon, such as solar-cells and photo-sensors to convert near-ultraviolet, visible, or near-infrared light energies into electrical energy or changes in electrical resistance respectively.